icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-2109318-20110413043448
Two incredibly brave people who have shown themselves to have more courage in this episode then they ever have in the past: 1) Sam Puckett- Any one who was EVER a teenager knows the helpless feeling that accompanies being in love with someone who isn't aware of your feelings. You want to spend all the time you can around your loved one, but you don't want to seem needy or obvious; you want to tell them how you feel, but you are deathly afraid of what might happen afterward. You suffer so much inner torment that you feel like your heart will stop being if the one you love doesn't love you back, but nothing it in your life has ever felt so REAL. Sam Puckett has proven herself to be a brave girl in the past: she has beaten down bullies over a foot taller than her, survived a brush with death with style and grace, and survived Juvi 4 times, but erasing a LIFETIME habit of hiding her feelings behind a wall sarcasm, food and violence through the simple but courageous act of kissing her loved one is the bravest thing she has ever done. It was something she had NO control over and it ran counter to everything she had ever done before. This is why Freddie was COMPLETELY stupified by what had happened. He couldn't wrap his brain around it because Sam barely understood it herself! It was so basic a need for her that she was just as stunned as he was in the aftermath... "Sorry" and "it's cool" was the best that these two could do under the circumstances. Even us real-worlders could take a lesson from Sam: love without fear and you will be a better person no matter what happens. 2) Dan Schneider- He said that iCarly would "never be the same" and this has proven to be absolutely true: No more Seddiers grasping at straws like "the color purple" or fried chicken as "code for freddie" or "They kinda sorta sit close on the bean bags". No more Creddiers claiming that Freddie is just making the best of a bad situation until the "hero thing" wears off. We know now that Sam is very definitely in love with her nub and that Carly and Freddie's friendship seems to be stronger than ever. Is Freddie in love with either of these girls?? Will Sam's character change go the distance? Will she be mad at herself for kissing Freddie and bring the pain and embarressment to him more than ever before? Will Carly get jealous and try to win her old lapdog back?? If iOMG was just a dream of Freddie's (with all the tech stuff in there, it's a possibility), what does that say about HIS desire to kiss Sam?? This isn't a one-off, iSaved Your Life style deal: there is NO WAY out of this one, and a lesser writer might shrink in the face of the character revolution that this game changing episode has brought about. There is no going back now, because of Dan's proven ability, we should all be excited -not scared- of that fact.